An integrated flow regulator is published in Chinese patent database with announce number CN102926437B, it comprises a main body, a mutation chamber, a fixed ring and a diversion device. Water from the outsider flows firstly through the filter, then through the diversion holes, and through the diversion passages finally to the mutation chamber, which sucks air in due to the negative pressure according to Venturi effect, water and air mix and flow out of the outlet; the elastic water stop piece directly faces to the water from the filtering portion, under the action of the water pressure, it expands at the diversion holes to change the effective section area of the diversion holes. In this application, firstly, water flows out of the diversion holes and directly vertically impacts the bottom plate, then flows out of the diversion passages, as water from the diversion holes directly vertically impacts the bottom plate, it greatly decreases the water pressure, resulting in reducing of outlet volume, and it also produces noise; secondly, the elastic water stop element is sleeved on the protrusion, when water pressure acts on the elastic water stop element, as the inner side of the elastic water stop element is limited that the elastic water stop element is pressed and deformed outwardly in the radial direction, resulting in bad water saving effect and bad volume stability. at the same way, CN202139650U, CN1761791A, CN104047336A has the same problem as CN102926437B.